Winter clocks
by Nuppa Nuppa
Summary: A collecion of one-shots about Dr.Julien and Zane! Very inconsistent uptades. Possible gore. And as much fluff as possible! Requests are taken!
1. Don't mess with the doctor

"Father!"

The panicked shout startled the doctor from thought work. Turning around he saw that his son was running down to the workshop, holding something big and black. A falcon. An injured one in fact.

"Oh dear... Zane what happened?"

"I..." He paused for a moment: "I found it injured and had to get it somewhere safe." The young android set the bird down on the wooden table, refusing to meet his father's questioning eye.

"Zane, what aren't you telling me?" the doctor said starting to check the bird's wing.

Zane didn't answer.

"If you can tell me what kind of injury it has I can help it heal better." His voice softened.

Zane's eyes darkened.

"H-He was shot..." He barely whispered, somehow his voice got even quieter when he continued: "I couldn't let them get him..."

Just then did the doctor finish the bandages and turned to his son.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that..." he was furious, bird hunting was illegal in the Birchwood forest! But he couldn't let his son see the anger. He slipped off the bloody gloves he had and threw them to the trash bin. He hugged Zane who quietly sobbed to his lab coat.

They stood in silence for a moment, before furious banging rang from above. The doctor pulled away and gently rubbed Zane's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." He walked up to the door and opened it.

Before him stood a man with snow camouflage and a bow.

"Greetings." The doctor greeted politely.

"Where's my catch?" The man grunted, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I don't think understand."

"Don't play dumb. I saw someone take my catch and run here."

"You know bird hunting is illegal around here right?"

"I don't care. All birds are only good for hunting anyway."

His fists clenched. He just wanted to punch this man's stupid hunting gear off, but he knew better than to start a hopeless fistfight with someone twice his size.

"Please leave."

"Not before I get what I want."

"I will not ask again. Leave." He was already gritting his teeth.

"And what will you do If I don't? Talk me to death?" The man sneered.

"Not exactly..."

.

.

.

From that day on everyone in the village knew not to bother the doctor or his son.


	2. Wolf

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Fire-of-the-Ocean: Thanks! I do too!**

**Isabella Camovic: I'm sorry I don't know that is. heh ****(Could someone please explain )**

**ColdWaterChicken: Thanks, I will try. And ****the hunter guy was found the next day at the edge of Birchwood forest, unconscious and badly bruised and with a broken leg but otherwise fine, though everyone thought he'd gone crazy as he kept talking about bright blue lights and super powerful anthropomorphic eagles.**

**Idea from ColdWaterChicken**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a sunny Saturday afternoon, the first sign of spring being the warm sunlight that illuminated the whole forest. Of course the wonderful weather had prompted the young android to go outside, unknowing of the dangerous treehorns, that were particularly active at this time.

So it startled the doctor -who was very immersed in his work- when his son rushed in, holding an gray unconscious wolf pup.

* * *

Dr. Julien didn't know wether to be terrified or fascinated, of course he'd seen wolves before, but not this kind. Not a pure one. He couldn't let that distract him now.

"Where did you find it?"

"Near the river, five meters south of the log bridge."

Julien nodded, making sure the pup wasn't injured.

"Did you find any traces of a wolf pack it might belong in?"

"No. It was all alone."

He hummed agreeingly. They were silent for some time, as they made sure that the pup wasn't cold.

"You really shouldn't go out at this time Zane. The treehorns are starting to wake from hibernation, it's really dangerous."

"I'm sorry father... I just... Sensed like my help was needed there."

Julien raised his attention from the wolf pup and turned to Zane, who avoided meeting his eye.

"Sensed?" He asked puzzled.

Zane nodded.

"Hmm..."

The wolf pup shifted capturing both of their attention. It's bright yellow eyes fluttered open, it stuck it's nose up, sniffing the subtle metallic scent in the air. It looked around, landing it's eyes on Julien. The doctor carefully raised his hand for the pup to sniff. But the result was unexpected.

The pup bit his hand, and began to tug at it, like trying to remove flesh from dead pray.

Julien violently jerked his hand away and held it against his chest, trying to stop it from bleeding all over the small workshop, while Zane grabbed the wolf pup and tried to hold it still.

"F-father?" Zane asked, clearly in the verge of panic.

"Don't worry." He said, unnervingly calmly regarding the situation: "I have dealt with wolves before."

What he did not consider was that this made the young droid even more worried.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to take care of that pup."

* * *

Two years passed by...

The wolf pup (named Rime by Zane) had quickly become a part of their family, Zane even trained her to fetch some tools for Julien if asked. (Once they trained her to stop biting Julien every given change.)

* * *

_He ran, cursed small wings! They were everywhere! The spider- bat- and scorpion had taken over the land. Where were the legend beasts?! They were supposed to protect us! _

_Wait._

_What is he doing in Chima? _

At that moment Julien woke up, gasping. He sat for a moment, confused about this dream. It had felt so real... His eyes widened with realization. Rime.

* * *

Next morning Julien searched frantically trough the small workshop.

"Father? Is something wrong." Zane said as he returned from outside, Rime, now unusually big, even for a wolf, following behind him.

Julien's focus shifted, from the drawer he was going trough. His gaze saddened as he noticed how Zane's hand was resting on Rime's head. He sighed softly.

"I'm afraid you two have say goodbye to each other."

"W-why?" Rime looked just as shocked as Zane was.

"I'm afraid that the fate of a whole realm depends on it." Julien said, with a hint of remorse.

"W-What are you talking about?" The two had come down to the workshop.

Julien gently patted Rime's head.

"This pup is not from Ninjago. She's from a whole another realm, called Chima. The realm where I was originally from. " He paused for a moment, letting the young droid take it in. "In Chima, there is a legend. And she is a part of it. If we don't get her to Chima, that whole realm is doomed..." Rime whined and leaned against Zane, who looked Julien with a look that could only be described as pleading. Julien looked away: "I'm so sorry..."

He silently continued his searching while Zane and Rime left. The guilt banged against his chest, but this was the only option.

He finally found what he had been searching for. A self made bag of travelers tea. Good thing he'd studied it.

* * *

Zane hugged Rime one last time while Julien poured the travelers tea.

As the portal opened Julien gently patted Rime's head. The wolf looked back at Zane and Julien, giving her best wolf smile, managing to cheer all three of them up.

"Be careful out there." Julien said quietly as Rime walked through the portal. Leaving behind a pearly, glowing tooth.

Suddenly the portal began spinning rapidly, it sucked Julien and Zane in, then everything went white.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUUUUUU!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have a good -insert a time here- **

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	3. Secrets

**Sorry this took so long, this is the second time I'm writing this chapter, It got accidentally earlier. But you know what always gets me in a good mood? Amazing people who read these stories! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Fire-of-the-Ocean: Yeah, Julien's travelers tea isn't really the most reliable heh.**

**ColdWaterChicken: You're welcome and THANK YOU! thank you! Thank you! And here you go!**

**CheezPretzel: Thanks for the suggestion and thanks!**

* * *

"Zane, can you hear me?"

"F-father? I cannot see anything."

"I know." He hesitated for a moment. "We were transported across space and time to a whole another realm. It... Affected my appearance. Once I turn your vision back on you need to stay calm. Alright?"

Zane nodded hesitantly.

A soft click and the intense color flooded his vision, he blinked a few times adjusting to his new surroundings, above him there was a tree, it had red flowers and yellow berries. It looked like it was at the least a hundred of years old.

Before him was his father, but he was...different, to say the least. His mouth had been replaced by a beak, and he was covered with white and pale blue feathers. The only things that were the same were his labcoat, voice and glasses.

Julien sighed.

"As I mentioned earlier, I was originally not from Ninjago. What I didn't mention was that I used to be, -and apparently am now- an anthropomorphic eagle." he paused for a moment, trying to figure out the right words. "I... Came to Ninjago to do some research, a whole new realm for me and all that. It didn't take long for me to realize that Ninjago is where I belong, so I decided to stay. " he looked to Zane, cracking a soft smile when he saw curiosity instead of fear.

They heard a rustle coming from the bushes, both immediately more alert.

"Zane, hide." Julien whisper-yelled.

Zane bolted up the tree, finding a large branch he could follow the situation from.

Out of the bushes there walked out another eagle, very similar to Julien, almost like... a brother?

"Tinkerer?" the eagle was clearly in disbelief.

"Hello Ervin..." Julien said in an unreadable tone.

The new eagle -apparently Ervin- teared up and hugged Julien, who was flustered by the sudden action.

"Oh brother I thought you were gone!" Ervin cried.

Julien akwardly patted his massive wings and gently pushed him away.

"Well... Um..."

"Where have you been? It's been ten years!"

"Well, uh... It's uh..." he sighed heavily: "It's a long story."

"I have time."

Just then the branch that Zane was standing on cracked dangerously, catching Zane's, Julien's and Ervin's attention.

The branch cracked again, Zane started wildly looking around for another branch to jump to. But he was too late.

One final crack and the branch fell, Zane made the last attempt to grab a large branch above him, but it didn't hold and fell on top of him.

"ZANE!" Julien dashed to the branches and began trying to move the one on top of Zane, leaving Ervin to just stand there in confusion.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE OR HELP?!" Julien screeched at him.

Ervin snapped out from his trance and dashed over to help, but it was no use. Then Julien got an idea.

"You have any chi?"

Ervin handed him a glowing blue orb.

Soon the branch was moved aside revealing Zane.

He was curled up in a ball, squeezing his eyes shut.

Julien walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving the droid a sign of safety, he relaxed, still squeezing his left eye shut. Clearly in a lot of pain.

"Ervin. Tools. Now." he said, not even bothering to turn his head. With that Ervin walked off.

"Can you speak?" Julien asked softly.

"Fatzxxlzbzz" Zane's left eye sparked violently. Muddy tears started running down his face.

"shh, shh. Don't worry, I'll get you all patched up." Julien said, wiping a tear from Zane's cheek.

Ervin returned and handed a red toolbox to Julien.

* * *

Rest of that evening was spent on fixing Zane and explaining. Well, Julien did those things, Ervin mostly asked questions and eyed Zane suspiciously, and Zane just stood, sat, or lied still while being repaired, once in awhile taking a few steps and confirming that everything was working properly.

* * *

"I still don't understand. Why didn't you say anything? You just disappeared!"

"I figured I wouldn't be missed." Julien said coldly. Zane had powered down a long time ago, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Of course I missed you! You're my brother!"

"And Emilia is my mother, yet she didn't seem to care when I fell from eagle spire."

"W-well-"

"And neither did father. Or Everen, or Elco, or any eagle ever!" He wanted to raise his voice but decided to keep it down, so Zane wouldn't wake up.

"I did!"

"And you were the only one. Face it, no-one here will care about me, just because I happen to have too small wings to fly." Julien looked at Ervin, who tried to find a way to contradict, but Julien continued. "We will return to Ninjago as soon as Zane wakes up. That is the final." With that Julien left to do one more check on Zane and go to sleep. Leaving Ervin alone.

"Stupid featherbrain..." He muttered under his breath and left.

* * *

Before sundown the next day Zane and Julien were both safely at home, like the whole adventure never happened, expect for Zane curiously asking questions about Chima, this time Julien not sparing any details... Well, maybe there was one adventure he didn't tell. And for the sake of the legend beasts he never will... At least not until Zane was ready.

* * *

**A little more subtle cliffhanger.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Have a good -insert a time here-**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	4. Picnic

**Okay, all the chapters before this have been pretty intense, so now I thought it would be nice to just, write some downtime for these two. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Also sorry for the shortie.**

**Cheezpretzel: Yeah, it is sad.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Note: Zane looks like a child in this story.)**

* * *

The day was beautiful, the clouds gently sailed across the sky, filtering just enough sunlight to the ground. It wasn't too cold either, and the dreaded treehorns were hibernating. And even thought -as always- a layer of snow covered the Birchwood forest, it was a perfect summer day.

Julien sat down on picnic blanked, watching as Zane and falcon ran around in the small opening, chasing each other, watching birds or playing hide and seek, or doing all of the above simultaneously. It was amusing and heartwarming at the same time. It was just nice. For once, there wasn't any injured or lost animals, for once there wasn't any illegal hunters or people trying to kidnap innocent Zane. For once, it was nice and peaceful.

Julien dug out a book from the basked he had packed everything necessary for a picnic in. The book was labelled 'Four moons, darkest night.' It was final book of a series he had started reading a few months back, he was interested in how this four book saga would end.

Eventually Julien finished his book and the sun was starting to reach it's peek when a pair of people -most likely a father and son- came, Julien guessed they were on walk in the woods. Julien figured it would be polite t invite them to join in to the picnic, and they gladly did.

The child, named Kai -probably five or so,- went off to play with Zane, they seemed to get along fairly well.

Kai's father had introduced himself as Ray. Julien smiled and introduced himself and his son, who was currently playing tag with Kai.

Ray explained that he and his family were on a vacation, and that he and Kai had come to the woods to find out about a monster that was said to live there. The conversation went on for hours, with Zane, Falcon and Kai playing in the background.

Julien chuckled.

"I can assure you, besides the treehorns, there really isn't anything dangerous in here."

"Really? It's said that some kind of a bird monster is here. Punishing illegal hunters with tremendous power. Me and Kai came here to see what it really was about."

Julien forced a laugh.

"Crazy stories they tell. Probably just trying to trick tourists."

"Yeah."

* * *

Eventually the sun began to slip into the horizon.

"Okay Kai. Time to go back to the hotel, Maya and Nya are waiting."

Kai and Zane both let out a simultaneous "Aww"

Kai said "Bye." While Zane waved and smiled.

Ray smiled and scooped Kai up to a piggyback ride.

"It was nice meeting you both." He said.

"The pleasure was ours." Julien replied.

And with that they left. Not knowing that Kai and Zane would grow up to be close as brothers. And not knowing that Julien and Ray would never meet again.

* * *

**Yeah, I love the idea that the ninja knew each other before they became ninja.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have a good -insert a time here-**

**Please review!**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	5. transformation

**I know I said "For dr. Julien and Zane" But I make the rules and thus there shall be solo one-shots!**

**Cheezpretzel: I love that idea. And I swear I'll use it at some point!**

**Fire-of-the-Ocean: Agreed and thanks!**

**ColdWaterChicken: Yes. He is that bird monster, ain't I sneaky?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He cracked open one eye, when had he fallen asleep? Oh, right, the experiment. Well, his sight sure hadn't gotten any better. He pushed himself to a sitting position, squinting his eyes against the throbbing headache.

Finally he found his glasses, he put them on, only to notice them sliding of, only at that moment did he realize that his beak was gone.

He quickly got up and rushed to the mirror. It worked. IT WORKED!

He carefully held his glasses up by his eyes and examined himself.

His feathers were gone, well except a little spot on the back of his neck. Which was covered by white and blue feathers, but that could be covered up easily. He ran his hand gingerly through the brown tuft of fur on the top on his head, the books might have referred to it as hair.

He opened his mouth to see his newly acquired teeth, it would take awhile to get used to living without a beak, but he can adapt.

He took a step back from the mirror, once he got a full look he couldn't help but snicker, and eventually burst out to a hysterical laughter.

"I look ridiculous! " He managed to say between gasping for air and laughing.

Eventually he managed to calm down and wiped a tear from his eye. He walked over to his work table and set down his glasses. He molded handles from wire and attached them to the glasses, patiently testing until they were just fine, not sliding or falling off.

He couldn't help but snicker every time he saw himself in the mirror. Little did he know that he would still crack a smile to himself even 40 years later.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this idea just popped to my head and I didn't have anything better to do.**

***School stuff sits behind me gagged and screaming for help.***

**Absolutely nothing comes to mind.**

***My old stories fall from my closet* **

**Nope.**

***Socialisation crawls from under my bed***

**HAVE A GOOD -insert a time here-**

**-NUPPA NUPPA OUT!**

***Goes to take nap in my clothes that've fallen from my closet.***


	6. Old men chatting

**Hi! I swear I will make that Zane kidnapping someday but I don't really have inspiration for that right now so... Random oneshot it is! This one's about Julien... Again... WHY DID THEY KILL HIM OFF?!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Fire-of-the-Ocean: Yeah. **

**ColdWaterChicken: *Finger guns* Ayyyy**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_He gripped the edge. He held on for dear life._

_"Help! HELP!" He shrieked, yet no-one even glanced at him._

_"Oh, smallwing, don't you get it?" Elco's vice taunted from next to him. "No-one cares, about you, nor your stupid 'inventions'!" She hissed._

_He felt a stomping pain in his hands._

_"You don't have to do this!" He cried, feeling as his grip became harder and harder to keep._

_"Oh we know." Everen said, stomping his leg violently to Tinkerer's hands._

_"Please! Ervin, ANYONE!" The tears began streaming down his feathered face._

_Ervin simply looked away._

_"Oh aren't you annoyingly persistent?" Elco said, and started kicking his side._

_He couldn't breathe, he felt his grip give out. He fell, and fell, and fell. Then everything disappeared._

_ He opened his eyes, the lighthouse. _

_"Hello? Anyone?"_

_"Father?" a robotic voice said._

_He turned around to see Echo. But his eyes were dark._

_"Why did you leave me?" Echo said tilting his head._

_"I-"_

_"Yes father," Zane appeared behind him, "Why did you leave him?"_

_"I..."_

_"You really are a monster." They said in an eerie sync._

_"No... I didn't mean to- I-I"_

_Suddenly the world around him disappeared. But this time there were voices:_

_"Monster!"_

_"Dimwit!"_

_Flightless!"_

_Then there was an all to familiar chant._

_"Tinkerer, Tinkerer. Falls down Eagle Spire. Just one push and he meets hellfire._

_Tinkerer, Tinkerer. Flightless dimwit. Let down his guard, miracle survival!_

_Tinkerer, Tinkerer. Feathers plucked are, plucked by his own mother, who never gave love!"_

* * *

He woke up with a gasp. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. The monastery.

It was just a nightmare. Well, the latter parts were.

He sighed, no way he was going to get back to sleep now. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, only to see that he wasn't the only one up at the middle of the night.

"Good evening." He said, getting himself a cup of water and sat to the table opposite of Garmadon.

"Evening. I thought I was the only one awake at this hour."

"You weren't the only one." Julien chuckled. "So why are you up at this hour?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it is kind of funny, how a single nightmare can keep an over a millennium old man awake." Garmadon replied with a somewhat sad smile.

"Well, I can't blame you, after all you were pretty terrible." Julien said with a sneaky smile.

"I suppose." He took a sip of his tea. "So, why are you up doctor?"

"Nightmares, why else?" He said, trying to push the bad dream out of his mind. "When you think about it, we have a lot in common."

"How so"

"Well, we both are old men being held awake by nightmares," They shared a silent laugh. "We both were separated from our sons for a long time. And we both are older brothers."

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"Not many people do." Julien hesitated for a moment. "Two younger brothers and one younger sister."

Garmadon hummed silently in suprise.

"Oh, and we both worked with the skulkin, voluntarily or not."

"Sorry about that."

Again they shared a chuckle.

They chatted until the sun began to rise, talking about their sons and whatnot.

Though Zane was not pleased when he found out that Julien had not gotten a reasonable amount of sleep.

* * *

**I was suprised when I found out how much Sensei G and Julien have in common!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Have a good -insert a time here-**

**-Nuppa Nuppa Out!**


End file.
